Catherine and Cathy
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapters 1-4 ----- Chapters 1-4: As we are introduced to the timeline of characters, Lockwood runs across the names of two women. Similar names, but different circumstances. Lockwood discovers both Catherine Earnshaw and Catherine Linton. He finds their names scratched into the woodwork in the bedroom he is staying at at Wuthering Heights and also finds Earnshaws diary. He has vivid dreams concerning them and is curious about who they are. Quote 1: “An immediate interest kindled within me for the unknown Catherine, and I began forthwith to decipher her faded hieroglyphics.” (22) This is when Lockwood has been looking at Catherine's diarys and feels compelled to read them. As if they have some sort of connection to the strange behavior he has experienced at Wuthering Heights. Quote 2: “The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, ‘Let me in—let me in!" (27) Lockwood has had a horrible dream and what is happening is that he imagined Catherine knocking at his bedroom window and when he opened it and she grabbed him. He was terrified and yelled at her to let go. This is such a vivid dream, Lockwood even awakes from fright. Camille Bostick ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapters 9-12 Allie Corzine In chapters 9-12 we see Catherine's response to Heathcliff returning. He has been gone for three years and Catherine had no idea where he was or if he was alive or not. When he returns he has so many mixed emotions. When Heathcliff returns it changes Catherine's and Edgar's relationship drastically. Edgar now sees that Catherine is in love with Heathcliff but refuses let that happen. Finally Edgar tells Catherine to pick between the two of them but she locks them up and burns the key. Catherine soon becomes ill and Nelly takes care of her Edgar doesn't check on Catherine. Catherine always demands Nelly to open the window. When she doesn't Catherine gets up herself to do it. She claims to be able to see Wuthering Heights feeling Heathcliff's presence and can feel free once more. "He tried to wrest the key from Catherine's grasp, and for safety she flung it into the hottest part of the fire." (Pg. 220) "Open the window again wide; fasten it open quickly! Why don't you move?" (Pg. 240) Chapters 9-12 Camille Bostick In these chapters, Heathcliff returns, and Catherine is overwhelmed with joy, which is quite the opposite of Linton. This is when we begin to see a change in Linton and Catherine's realtionship. Linton gets so confused and jeealous of Heathcliff that he demands Catherine make a choice between the two of them, but Catherine couldn't bear living without either of them in her life, so she locks them all in and throws the key into the fire. This is when we see the turn in Catherine's health and Nelly attends to her while Linton just walks around the Grange not really attending to her. “Judas! Traitor!’ I ejaculated. ‘You are a hypocrite, too, are you? A deliberate deceiver.” (pg. 119) This is when Nelly sees Heathcliff making a move on Lintons sister, Isabella. She knows he is only doing it to make Catherine jealous. “Look!’ she cried eagerly, ‘that’s my room with the candle in it, and the trees swaying before it; and the other candle is in Joseph’s garret.” (pg. 136) This is when Catherine is becoming very ill and begins to see things. She is seeing her home at Wuthering Heights and Nelly knows she must be nearing the end. Chapters 5-8 ---- chapters 5-8 In chapters five through eight we see Catherine change from a tomboy to a young lady. Mr. Earnshaw dies so now Hindly is head of the house. Hindly hates Heathcliff and makes him stay in the attic not allowing Catherine and Heathcliff time to see each other. Sense Catherine care free she does not let this stop her from being with Heathcliff. They snick out together but it does not end well to Catherine. They went and spied on the Linton's and the guard dog got let out and got a hold of Catherine. Catherine gets sent away and separated from Heathcliff. Catherine is taken to Thrushcross Grange where she is now being taught to be a young lady and not so much a tomboy. While Catherine is there she spends time with Edgar Linton. After five weeks she gets to come home. Hindly gives Heathcliff permission to greet Catherine just as all the servants did. When he shakes her hand she tells him that he is dirty. Heathcliff is humiliated and to make matters worse Hindly calls him servant and other names in front of Catherine. Later on Edgar Linton were talking when Catherine ask Nelly to leave but she says that she has to chaperone so Catherine slaps her in front of Edgar. Finally Nelly leaves them alone and they admit the love they have for each other. "Why, how very black and cross you look! And how- how funny and grim!" (Page 97). "Why, Cathy, you are quite a beauty! I should scarcely have known you: you look like a lady now."(page 95). Allie Corzine Chapters 5-8 In these chapters, we see the whole layout of the story change. Catherine is transformed from a rough farmgirl to a prim young lady. This is much to the liking of her family, but not to Heathcliff. “I shall be as dirty as I please: and I like to be dirty, and I will be dirty.” (56) Catherine asks why he is so dirty and he is so dumfounded and confused by her new appearance, he just backs off and cowers away from her. This is also the first time we see conflict between Catherine and Edgar. She is upset with Heathcliff and therefore lets all of her anger out on Nelly. She slaps her, yells at her, and pinches her to the poinnt of brusing. When Edgar sees this, he is appauled and Catherine tries to apoligize and tell him that she didn't mean it, but Edgar is upset and tries storming off. “Can I stay after you have struck me?’ asked Linton. Catherine was mute". (75) Edgar is mocking Catherine after she tells him she doesnt want him to storm out and leave upset. This is the first arguements they have had and it makes you wonder if this is the type of thing Heathcliff intended to happen. Camille Bostick Chapters 13-16 In these chapters, Catherine's illness worsens, but with Nelly's help, she gives birth to her daughter who she names Catherine. During this, Isabella writes to Thrushcross and tells of how she will marry Heathcliff. We also see Hindley's hatred of Heathcliff come back when he tells Isabella of how he plans to shoot him. In the next few weeks, Isabella writes to Nelly telling her how miserable she is and she even travels back to TG in the snow. Nelly visits Wuthering Heights to see the horrible condition the house and Hareton have been kept in. Heathcliff demands he see Catherine and Nelly has to comply. “Forgiveness!’ said Linton. ‘I have nothing to forgive her, Ellen.” (pg. 156) This is when we see how upset and angry Linton is at his sister for running off and marrying his enemy, Heathcliff. So now that she has asked for forgiveness and to come home, he refuses her. “I wish I could hold you,’ she continued, bitterly, ‘till we were both dead!”(pg. 170) This is when Catherine and Heathcliff reunite after Catherine being so sick and they both hold each other and cry. Catherine tells him of how much she missed him and is in a way, cheating on her husband. This is also very cliche considering Catherine is so close to death. camille bostick chapters 13-16 In these chapters Catherine's illness gets worse. Heathcliff demands that nelly let's him go and see Catherine before she dies. Nelly does not approve but has to because Heathcliff forces her to. Heathcliff comes and Catherine wants him to die with her. Nelly tells Heathcliff to leave but he does not he waits in the garden for as long as he wishes. Catherine gives birth to her baby girl Cathy. After giving birth Catherine dies. Nelly comes out to tell Heathcliff and he says he does not want her to rest in peace and he wants her to come back and haunt him. Heathcliff goes and sees Catherine in her coffin when no one is around and he takes Edgar's hair out of her locket and puts his own in to be barrier with her. Edgar does not Barry her in the Linton's grave but they Barry her in the Moores to be free and happy. "You and Edgar have broken my heart, Heathcliff! And you both come to bewail the deed to me, as if you were the people to be pitied! I shale not pity you, not I. You have killed me - and thriven on it, I think. How strong you are! How many years do you mean to live after I am gone?" (302) "May she wake me in torment" he cried. (319) Allie corzine Chapter 17-20 Catherines Funreal was held and not long after Nelly got a visit from Isabella. Isabella comes and tells Nelly that things between Hindley and Heathcliff have gotten very violent. She says that Hindly had been drinking and locked Heathcliff out of the house telling him he was going to shoot him. When Hindly pointed the gun it hit the window and shot himself in the wriste. Heathcliff got in through the Window and beat Hindly. In the morning the fighting began again. After this happens Isabella goes to London and gives birth to Linton. After awhile Hindly dies. Hindly dies in debt and Heathcliff gets Wuthering Heights. Nelly brings Hareton home and to stay at Thrushcross Grange but Heathcliff demands that he raise him. In chapter eighteen we see the young Catherine grow up to become a beautiful lady. Catherine does not get to leave Thrushcross Grange and has no knowledge of Wuthering Heights. When Edgar hears of Isabella's illness he goes to London and Catherine stays home with Nelly and starts to snick out. Catherine discovers Hareton and likes him alot. Nelly finds them and demands her to come home and when she finally does Nelly tells her that he is her cousin. Edgar brings Linton home and Catherine meets him but is not satisfied. After Edgar brings him home he has to go and give him to Heathcliff. When Nelly takes Linton to Wuthering Heights when they get there Heathcliff does not even welcome him. He talks bad about his mother and affends Linton. "This is your cousin Cathy, Linton,' he said, putting their little hands together. 'She's fond of you already; and mind you don't grieve her by crying to-night. Try to be cheerful now" (215). 'Papa is gone to fetch my cousin from London: my cousin is a gentleman's son" (210). Allie Corzine Chapters 17-20 Catherine's funeral comes and goes and Nelly takes care of the new baby while Edgar stays locked in his room. Isabella comes and talks with Nelly about her anger at Heathcliff. Later, Hidley dies a drunken death. We learn that Isabella has moved to London and has a son named Linton. But as she is dying, she has her brother, Edgar take Linton to TG. Nelly goes and visits WH and is shocked at the rudeness of Hareton whom she had cared for for so long. After Isabella has ofically died, Heathcliff wants Linton and so Edgar recluntly gives him over to his father, Heathcliff. Soon it becomes clear that the only reason Heathcliff wanted Linton was so he could get heir to everything. "He's not a human being,' she retorted; 'and he has no claim on my charity." (186) This is when Isabella is talking to Nelly after coming to see her at TG. She tells her of how terrible Heathcliff is and how she wishes she could leave him. "You are my son, then, I'll tell you; and your mother was a wicked slut to leave you in ignorance of the sort of father you posessd." (224) Nelly has just taken Linton to WH and Heathcliff is meetng his son and saying ill things about him. Camille Bostick Chapter 21-24 Nelly wants to know how Linton is doing and whenever she can she tries to get the house keeper at Wuthering Heights to tell her who everyone is. She finds out that Linton is getting sick. While Nelly and Catherine are out in the moors Catherine runs into Heathcliff and Hareton. Catherine ask Heathcliff is Hareton was his son and he ask her to come back to his house to meet his son. Catherine and Linton do not recognize each other and Hareton is the one to show Catherine around because Linton is to sick. Catherine ends up mocking Hareton the whole time because he is not educated as she is and he can not read. Edgar finds out about this and demands her not to see Linton anymore. Catherine sends letters but that comes to an end because of Nelly. Catherine and Nelly travel to see Linton and when they do he is very ill and ask that Catherine marry him but instead and pushes his chair and hurts him worse. He tells her that she has to help him get back to normal. And Catherine begins to sneak out at night. Catherine contenues to mock Hareton about how he can not read. Catherine goes to tell Linton that she will not see him anymore and he begs for forgiveness. When she returns home Nelly tells Edgar about what she has been up to. He tells her that she can not go over there any more but Linton can come to Thrushcross Grange. "Are you glad to see me? Can I do any good?" (256). "Oh, you dunce!" I said, laughing heartly at his failure' (270). Allie Corzine Chapters 21-24 Cathy becomes very lonely and sad when Linton leaves to go live at Wuthering Heights, but soon runs away to him only to find Nelly already there. Heathcliff then reavels how he wants her and Linton to marry. Also there is Hareton, and he is Heathcliff's way to get back at Hindley. Edgar becomes very sick and Cathy begins to worry. She and Nelly go to WH to visit Linton and find him in a demanding, rude mood. He and Cathy get into a bad fight. On the way back, Nelly tries to tell her how she can't go there anymore, but Cathy simply responds with, "you are not my jailer." "Cathy, beside herself, gave the chair a violent push, and caused him to fall against one arm." (259) Linton was yelling at Cathy saying cruel things about her mother that Heathcliff had obviously told him, and she got so angry she pushed his chair. "I swear Linton is dying,' repeated Heathcliff, looking hard at me." (253) Heathcliff is trying to get to Cathy and get her to marry Linton before he dies so that he can get Linton's money. Camille Bostick Chapters 25-28 Now the story cuts to Nelly telling Lockwood how sh is getting close to the end of the story. Heathcliff is beginning to get worried that Cathy and Linton won't marry before Linton passes. Edgar is dying, but Nelly and Cathy still go to see Linton, but this time, Heathcliff has a plan. He locks them both up refusing to let them leave until Cathy and Linton are married. He lets Cathy out the next day to see her dying father, but he keeps Nelly for 5 days. When Heathcliff locks Cathy up again, he has a doctor come look at Linton, and he is truthfully on his last leg. Heathcliff is happy. Yet, when Edgar figures out his plan, he goes and changes his will. "I promise to marry Linton: papa would like me to: and I love him." (297) Cathy is trying to get home to her dying father, so she tells Heathcliff she will iif he will just let her go to him. "Having recieved his orders, I despatched a man to fetch the attorney,..." (306) This is when Edgar has made the smart decision to change his will before Heathcliff gets away with his dirty plan. Camille Bostick Chapters 29-32 After Edgar dies, Heathcliff immediately beigns to takeover. He asks Nelly to help him dig up Catherine's grave which is a very disterbing thing to do. Then it cuts to Nelly saying how she has not seen Cathy since then because she has been under Heathcliff's careful watch day and night. Linton dies and Cathy is a mess. Heathcliff tells her that she will get no part of his will and Cathy just stays locked in her room, miserable. Lockwood tells Nelly that he will go to WH to give Heathcliff a letter and he will see what has happened. There is also a relationship beginning to form between Hareton and Cathy, but she is always harsh and rude to him, to everyone actually. Lockwood takes the note to WH, but Cathy cannot answer because Heathcliff has taken everything away from her. Including paper and pens. Lockwood stays for dinner and learns more and more. Time passes and when Lockwood returns, Nelly has moved to WH. She tells about how Heathcliff has died and how Cathy and Hareton are going to marry. "You are very wicked Mr. Heathcliff!' I exclaimed; were you not ashamed to distrub the dead?" (312) Nelly is getting upset at Heathcliff because of his actions disturbing Catherine's grave and how he is reacting to Lintons' death. "You'd better hold your tounge, now." he answered fierecly. (327) Cathy and Hareton are arguing because Cathy won't read to him. It's obvious he likes her, but she is to blinded by Lintons' death to notice. Camille Bostick --------------- Chapters 33-34 These chapters are flashbacks to when Heathcliff ruled over WH. He is obviously changing and it is because he ses Catherine in Hareton and Cathy. He is slowly giving up. He is gone all night and didn't look the same when he came back. He tells Nelly how he must be buried next to Cathy and also for her to get a lawyer, but she finds him dead before she can. They bury him next to Catherine and Edgar and Cathy and Hareton end with a sucessful, happy life ahead of them. Without the pain of Heathcliff in it. "The master seemed confounded a moment: he grew pale, and rose up, eyeing her all the while, with an xpression of mortal hate." (346) This is another example of the change in HEathcliff. He is slowly stopping his daily arguements with Cathy ahd Hareton and is silent more often than not. "We buried him, to the scandal of the whole neighbourhood, as he wished." (364) Nelly is talking about how she made sure Heathcliff was buried how he wanted and that now, he can finally rest in peace, and the rest of them can live their lives without his controlling their every move. Camille Bostick ---- ----